Visit
by KlarolineLover007
Summary: Caroline Forbes was turned into a vampire 483 years ago. She met an Original vampire and by the time he became her best friend. Now, her birthday is soon, and she plans to visit him in Mystic Falls. When she met his brother sparks fly. Secrets, jealously and lies... And it all started with a visit... AU
1. Chapter 1

**Visit**

**Summary: Caroline Forbes was turned into a vampire 483 years ago. She met an Original vampire and by the time he became her best friend. Now, her birthday is soon, and she plans to visit him in Mystic Falls. When she met his brother sparks fly. Secrets, jealously and lies... And it all started with a visit...**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! So that's my first story. I really need a BETA. So, I guess that's it...Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Caroline Forbes was many things, but to Elijah Mikaelson, she was one of the best friends ever. So, when his sister, Rebekah, called him downstairs and he saw his blonde friend, he was literally jumping of excitement. Yes, the same proper Elijah, acting like a child, whose parents have just bought him an ice cream. Many people thought that they can't be best friends, because of him being so proper and serious and she being so...Caroline, but eventually the duo proved these people wrong. And there he was, standing in the bottom of the staircase, grinning like an idiot.

"Caroline! It's a pleasure to see you!"

"Ohh, 'Lijah, we haven't seen each other for 178 years and all I get is this cold, proper greeting?!"

He chuckled a little, went to her and hugged her. She laughed softly and hugged him back.

"And, by the way, it was 179 years." he says with a grin when they separate.

"Oh, well, whatever. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being so rude!" Caroline says, turning to Rebekah "My name is Caroline Forbes."

Rebekah put on a fake smile and extended her hand "Rebekah Mikaelson. Nice to meet you."

"I bet." Caroline mutters and shakes Rebekah's hand.

They all hear a laugh upstairs and soon they see Kol coming to them.

"Kol Mikaelson." he says, taking Caroline's hand and kissing it.

"Caroline Forbes."

That was the first time Caroline meet Elijah's siblings. She knew him better than anyone. So she knew he had some reason to keep her and his siblings away. She just didn't know what.

And she was right. He indeed didn't want them to meet. It's not that he didn't care for Caroline enough. In fact, it was exact the opposite. He cared for her _a lot_. But he knew his family. Rebekah was going to act all bitchy on her. Kol was going to hit on her all the time. He wasn't able to guess Klaus's reaction. He guessed that he will either hate her to death, either he will fall madly in love with her. But everybody knew, that Klaus wasn't capable of this kind of love. At least not yet and Elijah didn't want to lose his friend. But now, after Klaus broke the curse, he was somehow little calmer than before. Yeah, there was that part of their life, when he found out about making hybrids. Now, the doppelgänger was giving him blood and he had an about 20 sired hybrids. But even before, it was not only his brother's temper, what Elijah was worried about. Caroline was...feisty. Yes, that's the word. She had quite the tamper and she wasn't afraid of telling the truth or at least what she considered as truth. Elijah had managed to keep his family and his best friend apart for 192 years. Well, now, it was show time. Consumed by his thoughts, Elijah hasn't noticed that his blonde friend and Kol were having a deep conversation about... why Elijah wears suits.

He left them with a shake of head and headed towards Niklaus's art studio to tell him about his friend. He found him drawing. His brother sensed someone's presence behind him and quickly turned around.

"Niklaus, I just came to inform you, that I have a guest. Do not kill her!"

"'Her'?! I hope you're not that stupid to take Katerina here, brother. I warn you - I won't hesitate ripping her heart!"

"It's not Katerina, brother. Although, I hope you will forgive her one day. Now, do you want to come and meet her?"

Instead of answering, Klaus headed downstairs. And he saw her. Somehow he knew that it's her. That she's the one. Of course, back then he didn't realize that. He just had that feeling, when you need something desperately and you don't realize how much exactly you needed it, until you find it. He had the feeling, that he was born because of one reason - to make her happy. He had the feeling he was whole. For a second, he forgot who he was. All he wanted was her.

The he remembered. He was the Original hybrid. Man, who had killed thousands of innocent victims. And in his whole life he didn't regret it for a second. And he didn't regret it now. But there was other emotion, he hadn't felt before. Shame. He was ashamed of what he did.

He walked to her, gently took her hand and kissed it. He couldn't help but notice, how right felt this little gesture.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. Call me Klaus."

"Caroline Forbes."

There was a moment when his eyes caught her. She was the one who broke the connection. She looked to Elijah and said "Now, when I met the family, let's go out and catch up!"

"Do I have a choice?" he asked dryly, but his eyes were sparkling in amusement.

"But, of course, 'Lijah! Of course...you don't. But you can pick who to share the torture with you."

Elijah had two choices - Kol or Klaus. He wasn't counting Rebekah for two reasons. One, she didn't like Caroline. Two, Caroline didn't like her either.

Kol. Kol was going to hit on her all the time, but Caroline definitely was a woman, who was able to handle herself. Besides, they looked like they were having fun earlier.

Klaus. Elijah could swear, that he saw sparks fly between Klaus and Caroline when they met. If he was right, Klaus wouldn't have wanted Kol to come with them.

And the fact, that Klaus kept the daggers hidden, made Elijah's decision even easier. Joke aside, Elijah had and another reason. If Klaus really had feelings for Caroline, he would appreciate every help. And maybe one day he would forgive Katerina.

"Niklaus, do you mind joining us?"

* * *

**Ta da da dam! So here is the prologue. **

**What do you think? **

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review, please!**

**Don't know what to say?**

**Here:**

* * *

**Hi, Chrissie**

**In this chapter I liked _ (Carlijah, Klaroline, Elijah's attitude etc.)**

**In this chapter I didn't like _ (Carlijah, Klaroline, Elijah's attitude etc.)**

**Honesty, I don't know how I feel about _ (Carlijah, Klaroline, Elijah's attitude etc.)**

**Love, (or hate xD) **

**(your name)**

* * *

**So that's for now. Love ya! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Visit**

* * *

**Review Answers:**

**helfabulousgir****l and ****TashaLewis19****- Caroline is not a saint in this fanfiction, so she won't be all 'I-can-not-be-with-you-because-of-all-the-bad-thin gs-you-have-done'. She's going to be friendly, but I really want to build their relationship slowly (not the kind of slowly where their first kiss is in ch. 99 but still...)**

**Besides she's not looking for this kind of relationship. Why? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Guest - Oh, God, no! There's no way I'm adding her in my story. She messed enough with the show, so there's no way I'll let this happen and in my fanfiction ;)**

**(Sorry for Hayley's fans, but I don't like her)**

**Caroline and Rebekah will become friends. I plan on working on their bond in the next chapter, because I think they can become good friends.**

**I like Katherine as character, but I still haven't decided if I will include her or not. I really want to do it, but I want to know what you, guys, think about it. So should I add her, or not?**

**As for the Scooby Gang - the answer of this question will be after this chapter ;)**

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God, guys! You are totally amazing! I wasn't sure how are you going to react about Caroline/Elijah relationship, but it's a big part of the story, so...**

**However, I just wanted to say how grateful I am, so thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"As much as I would like to, I have to send a message to the doppelgänger and the rest of them."

"It's fine, Niklaus."

Caroline and Elijah arrived to The Grill and the first thing Caroline did was to order bourbon. She told Elijah where has she been all the years they haven't seen each other.

"So," she started "what's with all the drama about the doppelgänger?"

"Well, Niklaus broke the curse, but her friends found a way to keep her alive. And Niklaus soon find out that he needs her blood to make his hybrids."

"Mhmm... " she looked like she wanted to say something more but she narrowed her eyes as her gaze shifted to the entrance. "Is that Stefan Salvatore?"

Elijah followed her gaze confused "Yes. How do you know him?"

"I don't know him personally. Kat has told me about him. And I met his brother in 1906. He was..." she grimaced "interesting kid."

"Wait, wait, wait! Kat as Katerina?"

"Yup! That's she. The one and only. We met in 1872. We quickly became friends and she told me the Salvatores. Then we met 3 days ago. She told me about you." she finished with a huge grin.

Elijah blushed.

"My, my! You blush when I just mention her name?! Well done, Kat!"

Elijah would have felt more uncomfortable if the girl beside wasn't his best friend. But they had this 'freaky bond' as Caroline called, and they felt very comfortable with each other.

The door of The Grill opened again and Kol walked in. He went right to Caroline and Elijah.

"I knew you would be here!" he said triumphal "I must say that I was hurt you didn't invite me!"

"Well, maybe I can make it up to you with a story?" Caroline suggested sweetly

"A story?" Kol asked dumbfounded

"Mhmm. A very...interesting story with Elijah." she said with a grin

"Care, no!" said Elijah quickly

"Yes! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Kol was literally jumping of excitement.

"We were in London. It was 1827..."

_London, 1827_

_Caroline and Elijah were walking on London streets. They were tired, hungry and thirsty. It wasn't a problem to find a place to sleep or eat, but the didn't want anything fancy. So when Caroline saw a building, she guessed was a pub, they didn't think twice before they walked in. Caroline was immediately taken to a room. Elijah guessed she would be fine so walked to one girl and said "Excuse, I'm looking for..."_

_Before he had a chance to continue, the girl cut him by saying "I know what you want. Please, wait in the room where Kayla will take you. Kayla!"_

_A young brunette came and took him to an empty room. A few minutes later came a red haired woman. Before he had a chance to say anything, she was on his lap, grinding her hips against his._

_"That's not what I..."_

_He was cut by her saying "It's Ok , bigpants. Just tell me what you want me to do."_

_"Miss!" exclaimed Elijah._

_By the time he was red with embarrassment._

_"Listen, sweetie! I am here to pleasure you, and if you want... "_

_This time he was the one to interrupt "No! You listen, miss! I am not going to have sex with you!"_

_But it looks like she took her job very seriously, because she jumped on him as he started to make his way towards the door. She grabbed his shirt and he had to compel her to let go. Even with compulsion, she torn his shirt. When he got out of the building, he saw Caroline waiting for him. She was laughing uncontrollably._

_"Did you do this on purpose?"_

_"I*laugh*You*laugh*Sorry, 'Lijah*laugh*I just couldn't stop my self*laugh*It's too funny!" she managed to say between the laughs._

_"How did you know?" he asked_

_She pointed to something behind him, still laughing. He turned around and saw it. A giant label "Marta's brothel". Of course._

When Caroline finished the story, she was giggling and Kol literally wasn't able to stop laughing. Elijah was embarrassed, but even he chuckled a little.

"That's hilarious!" Kol exclaimed after he managed to stop laughing "And I though the funniest Elijah story was when he tried jeans!"

"Ahh, so you managed to make him wear jeans? I'm sure it was better from when I made him wear a T-shirt with a picture of Iron Man and jeans." Caroline said with a giggle

"You made him wear a T-shirt and jeans?!" Kol asked in disbelief

"Ohh, you have much to learn, young Jedi." she said with a grin

"A Star Wars fan, too?! That's it!" Kol exclaimed "Will you marry me?"

"No!" she said in not-so-friendly tone "I- I'm sorry! I need to go to the washroom." she said and ran as fast as she could to the washroom.

"What was that for?" Kol asked confused

"She's very...sensitive when someone talks about love, marriage or something like that." Elijah said with a frown

"Why?"

"That's not my story to tell."

"But I was just kidding! She knows that, right?"

"Of course she does. It will make sense once you find out. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to go to see if she's ok."

* * *

~In the washroom~

* * *

Caroline heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, 'Lijah."

He walked to her and hugged her, without saying a word. He didn't ask questions like 'Are you Ok?' or 'Do you need something?'. He knew the only think she needed now was to be comforted.

"I know it was long time ago... But Jason..." she stopped as a tear slid down her face.

"Shh... You're going to be Ok. I promise!"

They stood like this for few minutes when she asked silently "Can we go to your house and watch a movie?"

"You're gonna make me watch 'Twilight', aren't you?"

They had something like tradition to watch every vampire movie.

His comment made her chuckle a little. That's who Elijah was to her - the person, who can make her laugh, even when she wants to hide from the world and never come out again.

"All 5 movies." she confirmed

"You're lucky you're my best friend!" he said grinning

"I indeed am." she muttered softly before they left the washroom.

**I promised to answer one of your questions after the chapter, so I'll start with this.**

**You know Caroline have already met the elder Slavatore and she describes him as 'an interesting kid'. In good or bad way, you'll see later in the story. Their relationship will affect Caroline's relationship with Stefan, Elena and Bonnie. All I can say is that the will be neither enemies, neither besties.**

**I need a BETA, so anyone interested, please PM me. Thank you.**

**Now I start with the 'Thank you':**

**1st**

**A ****huge**** 'thank you' to all of my reviewers:**

**VerusSangius**

**layaboo**

**EmmaRedVelvet**

**TashaLewis19**

**avrilvp**

**Mah Luka**

**Guest reviewer hallie**

**2 guests reviewers**

**helfabulousgirl**

**Klaroline-teenwolf**

**Jwakeel**

**2nd**

**Another ****huge**** 'thank you' to all of you, who followed or favorited this story!**

**3rd**

**And last but not least - a ****huge**** 'thank you' to my little sister - KlarolineMania007! Thank you, sis, for showing me how fun can be writing and reading fanfictions! Thank you, for supporting me and helping me with this story! Thank you, Kat!**

**So, I guess that's for now...**

**Thank you, guys! See ya soon! Bye!**


End file.
